


Dance of Lilsha

by Blankedgaze



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Corruption, Futanari, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankedgaze/pseuds/Blankedgaze
Summary: While showing her new dance to her friends, Olivia's moves changes her engrossed audience.





	Dance of Lilsha

“Breathe Olivia. In and out, in and out.” Olivia stood outside the room trying to calm herself. She had to get it together, this was her idea after all. She had discovered an new dance in some old book. From what she could still make of the time worn pages she figured that she could perform it well. She had invited the other girls to see her perform it but after peaking out the door she was surprised to she how many actually showed up. 

All around the table she saw many of her friends sitting, waiting for her to start. Lissa and Maribelle sat together chatting. Sully had her feet up on the table while Sumia sat there humming to herself next to Cynthia. Lucina, Cordelia, Severa, Noire, they're all here they even got Tharja to come somehow.

Finally steeling herself Olivia entered the room. She got a few claps of encouragement from Lissa, Lucina, and Cordelia. While the others looked on as she made her way to the table she would be using as a makeshift stage. Once on the “stage” she gave her audience a bow. After taking a moment compose herself she closed her eyes and started to dance.

The women watched as the dancer moved. Her body flowed like water with every move and spin. Lissa, Maribelle, Sumia, they all watched in awe. Sully and Tharja were even mesmerized by the dancer's routine.

As her audience focused on her dance, Olivia was in her own world. The magic of the dance started to begin changing the dancer. Olivia couldn't have known that the old tome she learned this dance from as from a seductress whose exploits were long forgotten. But her dances drew all to bed her, men or women it mattered not. Her dances drew out the animistic lust of a person. What the world didn't know was the seductress had gained her allure through a pact with a succubus and the dance drew that power from her again. 

As she continued to dance purple streaks started to grow in her hair leaving her with a mixture of purple and pink flying through the air as she danced. Olivia could feel her body getting warmer the sensation more focused between her legs. Her loins were getting wetter as she danced, darkening the crotch of her pants.

Lissa and Maribelle watched with mouths wide open as Olivia danced their eyes taking in ever sway and bounce of her body. The two of the never noticed how beautiful Olivia was. Or how her dancer outfit hugged her curves showing her ass in all it's beauty. The two were so enraptured that they never noticed the growth happening in their panties. Lissa's soon had a tent growing in her skirt while Maribelle had to deal with the trapped bulge in her pants.

Lissa was the first to move her hand under her skirt. She found her new dick had already broken free of her panties and wasted no time in stroking it. Maribelle's pants were holding on better leaving her with only the option of rubbing her hand over her bulge. The two played with themselves while locked in the dancer's alluring dance. Before they came together, under Lissa's skirt was a mess covered in her newly created seed. Maribelle had a similar orgasm, she felt her warm cum sliding over her pussy since thank to her pants the cum could go nowhere but over herself. The two's dicks were still hard even after all that they were quickly back to stroking them. Yet this time as they worked their shafts they started to redden and the tips turned into a more pointed shape. Maribelle's pants finally met their match when the knot start forming ripping a way out. Once free Maribelle joined Lissa in stroking her new canine dick.

Sully was less subtle about beating her meat. She had already fished the mass of girldick from her panties and was stroking with joy. Her dick was already big enough to reach just under her armored cover breasts. The redhead didn't care who watched her as she noticed Sumia and Cynthia were split between watching the dancer and drooling over her fuck stick. The mother and daughter have grown their own dicks during the show lifting up their skirt as the dicks grew over the small panties. 

Working her dick fast Sully came hard as she hosed down her red armor with a flood of cum. Some of her seed made it to her face as she tried to come down from her high her tongue slipped out of her mouth getting a taste of her girl cum. She savored the taste of her own cum as her dick shook as the head started to flatten while it took on a brown patches before growing thicker. Sully had a toothy grin as she looked down at her throbbing horsecock before she was back to stroking it and watching Olivia dance.

Sumia and Cynthia had to deal with their dicks as well as stealing glaces at the horsedick Sully had grown. Sumia looked at her daughter's needy dick, seeing it pulse in the air she reached over wrapping her fingers around it. “Mom?” Cynthia asked with surprise as she saw felt her mother's hand on her dick. “It's okay Cynthia I'll help you with that.” She told her daughter. Cynthia was quick to reciprocate the kindness as she started to stroke her mother's dick. Each other's touch sends ripples of pleasure throughout their bodies before they came together. Shaking they felt the other's dick start to grow barbs while they turned red. The two shivered as their cat dicks finished transforming.

Cordelia and Tharja sat together watching Olivia dancing, the two of them already having grown their own dicks. The two women were in the middle of pleasing their new dicks. Cordelia's dick was still the most normal of the changed group with it's length being the major difference as she stroked it. While Tharja's dick looked normal from the outside as she rubbed her hand along it in her bodysuit. But under her suit her dick was a dark purple, the bit of the dark cum that leaked from the head left a dark stain on her tight suit and her belly.

Next to the two older women their daughters Severa and Noire had grown dick similar to their mothers. Severa keep looking at her mother's huge rod with a hint of jealousy. She could tell her mother's dick was sightly bigger than hers. For Noire she just kept watching as the Olivia danced as she gradually jerked her own corrupted purple dick. Part of her felt that she should be shy about her new dick but watching the dancer made her forget about most of her worry and just accept her arousal.

Lucina's was dealing with her own dick as she pumped her hand on it. Her rod had broken through her pants when it grew in not that she cared. The sway of Olivia's body drew her focus, the shake of her ass as she spun and the bounce of tits confined by her top. As she watched more and played with her dick she felt another throb in her loins. The throbbing grew stronger as the dance went on. Lucina soon felt something push out from her wet hole. In her current state she didn't care when her second dick finish growing in under the first. The blue-haired woman treated it just the same as she took it into one dick into each hand and pumped both of them. Her dicks started there own transformation as they turned a blue that matched her hair while the head grew to a point as its took on more dragonic features.

With a final spin Olivia finished her dance, opening her eyes the normally pink eyes had changed to a blood red. She looked over he audience, all of them in the throes of lust as they dealt with their raging members. Olivia looked on with joy as the cursed dance had warped her mind. The idea that her dance had driven the audience mad with lust was a compliment to her now. As she looked at the crowd Lucina had stepped up on the stage. “Lucina did you enjoy my dance?” Olivia asked joyfully. Lucina doesn't answer the girl she just pushed the dancer to the ground. “OOF!” Olivia let out as she landed on her ass, before she could say anything Lucina grabbed Olivia's legs spreading them wide. The blue-haired woman wasted no time in forcing her dicks into Olivia tearing through her pants.

“~Lucina!~” Olivia moaned as she felt both dicks enter her. The two moaned and groaned as they fucked on the stage. Olivia had her legs forced up over her head as Lucina had her way with the dancers body. “Olivia y...your Oh God.” Lucina tried to say something but her dual dicks overrode her ability to talk. As she fucked Olivia all around them the others have devolved into sexual messes as well.

Cordelia was bent over getting railed by Tharja. “You make a good means of sexual relief Cordelia.” Tharja told the red headed knight. Tharja had a firm grip on the knight's hips as she pounded her over and over. Her corrupted dick spread Cordelia's slit as wide as it could. “I'm glad I can help, you're not a bad fuck either.” Cordelia responded as her dick flung small amounts of seed around as her dick flopped around.

Next to them Severa bounced in Noire's lap as she rode the nervous girl's dick. “How does my cunt feel Noire pret...pretty good huh.” Severa moaned between groans while her dick rubbed between the two. “Um hmmm y~yeah Severa.” Noire mumbled while she could tell Severa was trying to compete with her mother Noive just enjoyed feeling of fucking her friend. 

Sully sat back in her seat as the Sumia and Cynthia got her horsedick off. The mother and daughter pair were naked from the waist up as they gave long licks up and down Sully's meat. The dick was nestled nicely between the two's tits. “Somehow your clumsy tongue work makes it feel even better you sluts.” Sully had a grin on her face while her hands rested on Sumia and Cynthia's heads.

Lissa and Maribelle had positioned themselves in a way that allowed them to fuck each other at the same time. The red pricks slide in and out the two friends before they pushed hard knotting each other. Lissa laid on her back as she felt Maribelle's flood her with potent seed “Maribella, Fuck! Your pussy feels so good I'm gonna CUM!.” she screamed. Maribelle's hips shock as she shot more cum into Lissa, when her best friend came in her. “Lissa we are locked together take my noble pure breed canine seed.” Maribelle moaned as she came again.

On the stage in the middle of the orgy Lucina ravaged the dancer, that unknowingly caused all this, with the ferocity of an animal. Even after she came multiple times she still kept fucking her. Lucina left Olivia a cum filled mess before she moved on to another member of the orgy that used to be an audience. The cum covered Sumia and Cynthia quickly refilled Olivia with dick. The corrupted dancer was happy to tend to every audience member by the end of the night.


End file.
